Everything Changes
by 8srfan
Summary: UPDATE: CHAPTER 3! Takes place right after the Season 6 Finale. What will happen to Derek and Meredith and the baby? What about Cristina and Owen, and Bailey? Also, the past keeps coming to haunt Alex. Mer/Der, Cristina/Owen and CalZona and more.
1. Day 1

**EVERYTHING CHANGES**

Chapter 1 - "Day 1"

* * *

_Author's Note: This fanfic takes place right after the shocking yet awesome season 6 finale. The show belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC and I have no relation to either of them. This is just fanfiction and made for pure entertainment which I hope you will enjoy. Also, please review afterwards :) Thanks and happy reading!_

* * *

"How is he?" Meredith asked as she walked towards the nurses's station in her scrubs. She hadn't slept in 48 hours and Derek was still in the ICU.

"I just gave him his Meds," Cristina replied, folding a bunch of charts and files. "He's gonna be fine. You should go in and talk to him."

"Nah," said Meredith. "I should let him sleep. He's probably really tired."

"Whatever."

Meredith shrugged and turned around to walk away.

"You're _going_ to tell him, though, right?" Cristina asked, not looking up.

Meredith stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Tell him what?"

"About McBaby. And that you _lost_ the baby."

"I will tell him."

"Good."

"Good."

"'Cause if you don't, you know...it's just gonna be like-it's just better if you tell him. I mean, you're not all 'dark and twisty Meredith' anymore so you should tell him not dwell on it."

"I'm _going_ to tell him, Cristina," Meredith said slowly. "He needs to rest now."

"Ok. Oh guess who keeps checking up on your husband?" Meredith looked at her confused. "Miss Lovey-Loverson over there." Cristina pointed her head towards April, who was walking towards Meredith now.

"Hi, Mrs. Shepard. Is-is Mr. Shep-the Chief-is he better?" April asked, nervously.

"He's sleeping, Dr. Kepner. Something you should try too," Meredith started to walk away.

"What's-what's gonna happen now?" April asked, a bit shaken up. Meredith turned around and looked at her, confused. "With-with the hospital? With-with everything? I mean, _god_ this is a crime scene now. We-we have patrol covering up every corner of every hall, there's angry parents leaving with their sick kids, disturbed patients transferring to other hospital, a bunch of interns quitting..."

"We will deal with everything...once Dr. Shepard becomes available, and capable, of dealing with it. Don't worry about it, April."

"It's just...well, since your his wife, I mean...don't you think _you_ should be dealing with all that stuff now? Being the chief's wife, I mean."

Meredith kept staring at her.

"I'm a third year resident, Dr. Kepner, and you're a surgeon. Just go do your job. Go...save someone's life. Or something!"

"There's no-one," April breathed. "There are _no_ patients. Everyone left."

Meredith took a deep breath. _This day sucks._

* * *

Mark approached the nurses' station where Lexie had been doing paperwork all day long. The events that had happened a couple of days ago had traumatized her, but nothing that Encyclopedia-brain can't handle.

"Hey," Mark whispered.

Lexie looked up, forced a smile on her face and sighed. "Hi."

Just then, Alex approached the counter too and started signing some papers. He looked up at Mark and Lexie who in turn looked up at him too. All three remain in silence.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lexie smiled.

"Just because I'm sleeping with her," Alex turned to Mark, "you can't even say hello anymore?"

"I don't care who you do or do not sleep with, Dr. Karev," Mark replied sternly and upset. "I frankly couldn't care any less if you started making babies. For all I know, I'm...I'm with someone too."

"Really?" Alex chuckled. "An imaginary girlfriend?"

"Shut the hell up," Mark stated before walking away.

* * *

"Dr. Webber!" Miranda ran after Richard once she saw him in a hallway. "Dr. Webber!"

"Dr. Bailey," Richard nodded at her. "It's been a few days, everyone's back at the hospital, people seem to have forgotten-" He stopped once he saw two bulgy police officers standing by the elevator. "-well, at least people are _trying_ to move on. It's a...it's a tough day for everyone but we're expecting a new wave of trauma coming in."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. They called again, they transferred the patients to Seattle Prespetarian."

"What?" Richard said with a disappointed voice.

"They don't want to come to this hospital," Miranda said slowly as she shook her head.

Richard took a deep breath and looked away. "No one does." He walked away, leaving Miranda saddened and sighing.

* * *

Arizona walked into room 2013 with a brave face and a tough voice. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Banks." She greeted two tall, middle-aged parents who stood by their son's bedside worried and petrified. Arizona shook their hands gracefully and then turned to the boy. "Hello, Sam. How're we feeling today?"

"Bad," He grunted. The twelve year-old boy never said he was feeling better. It was always "bad" or "worse than yesterday" or "it hurts here and here and there". It was never, oh ever, "good".

"Does it still hurt in your belly?" Arizona looked at him and forced another smile.

"Yes. Not just my belly, Dr. It hurts everywhere."

"He's been complaining again," Mr. Banks rolled his eyes and sighed. "Says it hurts _everywhere_."

"We uh we were hoping you would check up on him again, do some tests again. Maybe see if the cancer was back."

Arizona nodded gracefully and smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Banks. Anything." Then she turned to Sam. "Alright, little fella, I'm gonna go get some doctors and they're gonna prep you up for an MRI okay? It won't hurt. It's just a picture. We just need to see what's wrong so that we can treat your pain, okay?"

"Okay," he said slowly.

"This shouldn't take long. You can wait in the waiting rooms, Mr. and Mrs. Banks."

"Uh, Dr. Robbins?" Mr. Banks followed her to the door. "We-we shouldn't be worried, should we? I mean, we don't have to take our son to another hospital, do we? Be-because of what happened?"

_What happened_.

"No, of course not Mr. Banks. This hospital is one of the best you could possibly take your son to. You have _nothing_ to worry about." She smiled gracefully at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

She smiled again and walked away, wishing Mr. Banks had taken his son elsewhere. _I cannot deal with sick kids today. I cannot deal with death today. He better not die on me... Oh god._

* * *

Cristina walked up to Lexie at the counter of the nurses' station. Lexie seemed to be too busy reading a newspaper.

"I need post-ops on patient with the sprained ankle." Cristina ordered. Lexie didn't even look up at her. "Hello! Little Grey."

"Oh my god," Lexie gasped at the newspaper.

"Why the hell are you reading-" Cristina peeked at the paper. "The aubituaries? Seriously? You like reading about dead people? On _this_ day?"

"Cristina," Lexie gasped again.

"What? What's wrong with you, Little Grey? Let me see that." Cristina grabbed the newspaper. "What, what's so-oh my god."

Lexie seemed so close to cry. "Here he comes; don't say anything."

Alex approached the counter. "What's wrong with _you_?" He asked Cristina. "Reading the paper? REALLY?"

Cristina put the newspaper down and Alex could now see that she had been crying. "Yang, why are you crying like a baby?"

"Alex," Cristina almost choked on her words. She was surprised she even found her voice. "Izzie died."

"_What_?"

Alex looked at her for two seconds, then at Lexie who was crying too much now. Then he grabbed the newspaper. "Give me that." It only took him about five seconds to read it, to _really_ read it and find out. Then within a minute, he turned around and walked away like nothing just happened.

**===OK, SO I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER SOON, I PROMISE! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW THIS NOW, TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD/BAD... THANKS FOR READING!===**


	2. Can You Feel The Pain?

Chapter 2  
"**Can You Feel The Pain?**"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're reading this! To __**alyssajdancer**__ no don't worry, Alex __**is**__ shot in my story but this chapter will reveal that he recovered early and with few minor injuries :) and to __**jjeba**__ I know, I love Izzie too and I hated that she's never coming back to the show so since she's never coming back, I needed to do this in order to go on with some great storylines for Alex…_

_Thanks again all and happy reading! Don't forget to review afterwards :)_

* * *

"We can't keep coming here... you know, every year. I mean, damn-it we were just here _last_ year burying _another_ friend of ours," Meredith's voice cracked up. She stood tall and strong, tried to keep a strong face in front of everyone else, in front of the priest and all her other colleagues, while she whispered quietly into Cristina's ear. "What's happening? I mean, damn-it, the whole god-damn world is falling apart Cristina. Derek and Alex were shot, George and Izzie are **dead**, I had a miscarriage-"

"Are you gonna shut up anytime soon, or am I gonna have to make you?" Cristina turned around and shot her "person" the meanest glare ever.

Meredith just swallowed her throat. _This is Izzie's funeral. No time for trouble. We are _not _making a scene in front of Izzie's loved ones._

On the other side, where Lexie, Mark and Callie stood, Lexie cried terribly. Callie, her eyes filled with tears and her voice almost gone, poked Mark and mentioned that he should do something about that (the Lexie crying thing).

Mark leaned forward and whispered into Callie's ear, "I can't make it stop."

Callie just rolled her eyes in disappointment and put an arm around Lexie. "She's-she's dead. I mean, she's just...dead!"

"I know, I know..."

"And-and-he couldn't make it," she sniffed hard.

"What?"

"Alex," Lexie sobbed. "He says he's fine, he says he's moved on, he even says he doesn't care... But he would've come to the funeral, if he really moved on. Right?"

Callie just remained speechless. "She was his wife. And his friend. It's...a hard thing, losing your friend and your spouse at the same time." She said that, with full memory of George's death and how much _that_ hurt. Watching him die on that operating table like that. Watching them talk about his organs. Watching his mother come up to her and cry. "It's...it's a hard thing. And he needs time. You should give him that."

On another angle, where Miranda Bailey and Richard Webber stood tall and bulgy, neither one of them looking at the other, Miranda started smiling all of a sudden. Richard, taking notice of this perhaps strange behavior, poked her. "You're _smiling_."

"Stevens is dead."

"I know that; that's why we're here."

"And people are afraid to come to the hospital. People...are afraid for us to treat them. And Stevens is dead. Derek's been shot. Damn it, Karev's been shot as well. And Stevens...is _dead_."

Richard kept staring at Miranda for a while before sighing a long, tiresome sigh.

"You know what's funny about today?" Miranda asked, quietly.

"_What_?" Richard asked, quite confused.

"The fact that...I don't feel a thing," Miranda stated. "I don't feel the loss anymore. I don't feel the pain that Izzie died. I can't feel it anymore." She chuckled all of a sudden. "Isn't that the most inhumane thing you've ever heard?"

"You've been through...hell, Miranda."

"I can't feel the losses anymore, Richard," She turned and looked at him, her eyes tearing up. "I can't feel _pain_ anymore damn-it. What the _hell_ am I?"

Owen put his arm around Cristina, "You shouldn't leave her."

"Who, Meredith?"

"Yeah. She's going through a lot right now and...she's your person."

"She's dark and twisty again."

"She's not," Owen replied. "See, she cried when she found out she lost that baby. You told me she cried. Now, does that sound like the dark and twisty Meredith to you? Would the dark and twisty Meredith want a baby?"

"She's...lost. And confused." Cristina stated. "And hurt. And...she's just going through a lot. There's...there's too much going on. Too much pain, too much agony. It hurts too much, she doesn't even know what to _do_, or how to do it."

"Are we still talking about Meredith?" Owen asked, his eyes kept straight ahead.

Cristina turned and looked at him, who didn't look back. Then she turned and looked straight ahead too, pondering what Owen just said.

"Cristina," Meredith whispered. "Cristina!"

"What, Mer? We're kind of in the middle of a ceremony."

"I uh I'm gonna go."

"What? You're leaving? Seriously?"

"I have to check up on Derek. This thing's almost over anyway."

Cristina sighed. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah," Cristina nodded gracefully. "Just...call me if...you need anything. Or whatever."

"Yeah."

Meredith nodded and walked out, slowly reaching for her car keys in her pocket. When she finally found them, she stopped and looked straight ahead, sort of surprised. Then, she sighed and continued straight towards a cab.

"If you can't do this, if you can't be here Alex..." Alex walked out of the cab as Meredith spoke. "I'm just saying, if it's too hard..."

"Is it over yet?" He asked, so plainly and normal.

"They're halfway through," Meredith sighed. "You know, you don't have to do this. You can come back any other time and pay your respects."

"Where you going anyway?"

"The hospital. Derek needs me."

"Can you give me a ride?" Alex asked, his eyes not meeting Meredith's.

Meredith sighed again. "You're not going in?"

"Too much weeping; I can't handle that. I'd wanna smack everyone crying over there."

"They care. Everyone over there...even the ones who aren't crying, even the ones who aren't even _trying_ to show their sadness and sorrow...they all care Alex. And that's why they're here. Even the ones who couldn't make it, who couldn't show up...they care too. But it's too damn hard, Alex," her voice started to break. "It's too damn hard and...painful. And that's why they can't make it. But they care. Oh those are the ones...those are the ones who care the most."

Alex tried not to make eye contact. "Lexie's crying, right?"

"Like a waterfall."

"I have to break up with her."

"What is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"I'm talking about your ex-wife's funeral...I'm talking about our _friend's_ death and all you care to talk about is your-I'm not gonna even say 'girlfriend' 'cause I doubt this thing goes beyond sex with you guys."

"Whatever. Can you give me a ride or not?"

Meredith shrugged and shook her head as she headed towards her car. Alex, taking one last look at the funeral going on far away, followed Meredith to the car.

* * *

"You didn't go either?" April asked Arizona as soon as she showed up at the counter with bunch of paperwork to sign.

"I uh..." Arizona cleared her throat. "I made it to my car. I uh...I even started the engine." She paused and shook her head. "But then I couldn't. I didn't know Dr. Stevens that well but my girlfriend did so I did my best...to be there for my girlfriend." She started giggling now. "But I couldn't get past my car! Isn't that crazy?"

"Dr. Robbins?" Jackson approached her with an MRI and a CT scan in hand. "These are Sam Banks' MRI and CT scans."

"Hmmm, let me see."

"His tumor's back."

Arizona kept staring at those scans. "And it's bigger than before."

* * *

"The good news is that we can try and get in there, and we can operate on your son," Arizona stood there talking (with Jackson behind her) to Mr. and Mrs. Banks in Sam's room. "We have to hope the tumor doesn't spread to his liver and kidneys but the sooner we get in that OR the better."

"Okay," Mrs. Banks said, with worry-eyes.

"Are you sure he can handle another surgery, Dr. Robbins?" Mr. Banks asked.

"I promise you we'll do the best we can," Arizona looked at him straight in the eyes. Then she started walking out the room with Jackson.

Mr. and Mrs. Banks turned and sat by their son's bedside. "What is it? What's wrong with me this time?"

"Honey, the doctors are gonna operate on you."

"Surgery?" Sam asked.

"Yes, dear, but it's gonna be just fine. You're gonna be okay, big boy," Mr. Banks stated. "And you're gonna get outta there healthy and safe. And then I'm gonna take you to every football game in the country."

Sam chuckled. "You said that the last time."

"This time, I promise you Sam. You just tell me where each game is happening and we will fly over there with the split of a second and we'll watch each game. We'll watch 'em all and we'll cheer for your team, whatever team you're with, and-and we'll get popcorn and coke and hot dogs 'cause that's-that's what they eat at football games, right?" Mr. Banks' voice started cracking up.

"What if the pain came back?" Sam asked, worried.

"It won't honey," Mrs. Banks said, crying terribly. "You'll be just fine after the surgery. And you and daddy are gonna go watch those stupid football games."

Sam and Mr. Banks started laughing. "They're not stupid, mom."

"Well I'm sorry but any game that involves big guys beating themselves up and jumping on each other, to me, is stupid."

They all start laughing now. Arizona watched from the window and smiled.

* * *

Alex was working behind the counter at the nurses' station when Lexie approached him from the other side. Neither of them said a word for a while and then Lexie coughed.

"What?"

"You didn't go," Lexie said, swallowing her throat.

"Yeah, big deal. It's just a funeral."

"It is **not** just a funeral, Alex, and you can't keep going on pretending like you don't care."

"I _don't_ care, so stop tryin' to **make** me care!" Alex shouted. "Damn-it, she _left_ me! She left me and then she came back to make her conscience clear. She came back to clear her head and to feel like she got out of this relationship being the big guy. And then she didn't even bother coming in to give me the divorce papers; she sent them by **mail**! Signed, too."

"Alex..." Lexie started tearing up now.

"And now, months later, you tell me that she died because her cancer was back and she didn't even care enough to go treat it and what, I'm supposed to give a damn? It's _her_ life she threw away, not mine!"

"You were **shot** and you were injured, for days, Alex..."

"I'm fine!"

"And you were traumatized and you're making very rash decisions based on that trauma-"

"Shut _up_."

"And you called me Izzie!" She screamed all of a sudden.

Long silence.

Alex kept staring at her for a while.

"I was with you, and I was holding your hand, and I was by your side the whole time..." She started crying again. "And the whole time, you thought I was Izzie. _Izzie_! You _hoped_ that I was Izzie... So stop trying to pretend like you don't care, stop trying to pretend like you moved on. You're **so** still in love with her that-that she broke you. And you can't get back to being yourself again, you can't move on if you don't get peace with it all. Go back there. Make peace. Tell her you love her. Tell her you miss her. Tell her you thought I was _her_. Tell her you **hoped** I was her." She started walking away now. "Or else, this is just gonna kill you, Alex. It will."

She left now, crying like a "waterfall", leaving Alex confused and shocked.

* * *

"How's my post-it husband doing?" Meredith smiled the second she stepped into the Intensive-Care-Unit. Her husband, Derek, had been in that room for a few days now, recovering from a gunshot. He had tubes coming out of...everywhere. But still, he still managed to smile like an idiot once he saw Meredith walking in.

"Missing some hot, dirty sex," he smiled back.

Meredith laughed.

Long pause.

"How bad was it?" He asked, this time in a more serious tone.

Meredith swallowed her throat. "It was bad," she nodded.

"And how are you doing?" Derek asked.

It took a while for Meredith to find her voice back. She sighed and smiled, very slowly, very peacefully, and said: "I'm _breathing_."

"Good," Derek smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"You know, it might come as a shock to you, but I'm breathing too."

Meredith laughed, hard, and Derek joined her. "Ow."

"The laughing hurt?"

"Not as much as the thought of losing you did," he said.

Meredith smiled and cleared her throat. "You know, we need to talk. Later. When you get better, we have something to talk about."

"You're not leaving me, are you?"

Meredith looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She asked him.

"Of course," he replied, a bit confused. "Why are you...why?"

"Just, you know...you can tell me anything. I want you to know that. Whatever you're feeling, whatever...you're going through, you can tell me. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Derek nodded. "I can tell you anything."

Meredith nodded too. "You can tell me anything."

There was a long pause.

"They were my first roommates, when we first started here," Meredith stated. "Izzie and George were my first two roommates, before Alex moved in later. And now…now they're _both_ dead. Which is…really, really weird. Maybe the house is cursed or something. Maybe we should move out."

"Do you wanna…go live in my trailer?" Derek asked.

Meredith laughed and quickly said, "No thanks."

Derek joined her laughing.

"We're gonna be okay," Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and smiled at him.

"We're gonna be okay," he repeated after her and smiled back.

Then, she leaned her head on his head and he started caressing her hair.

"Ok, so tell me." He continued, "How was everyone else? How was Dr. Bailey? And Richard…were they really messed up? And is Alex doing ok? I'm really worried about them all."

There is a pause of silence.

"Meredith? …Meredith?"

He leaned his head forward and saw that Meredith had drifted into a deep sleep, smiling through the process. He chuckled and leaned his head back, and within less than a minute fell asleep, his hand lying on Meredith's head the whole time, making sure she doesn't go anywhere…making sure he doesn't lose grip of her, ever again.

But can he really do that?

**==PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'M GLAD YOU'RE READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW…THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL WHO ARE READING AND/OR REVIEWING; YOU HELP ME GO ON WITH THE STORY==**


	3. Long Day, You Say?

Chapter 3  
**"Long Day, You Say?"**

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! You really help me keep going with this story; I really hope you're enjoying this so far. Now happy reading…_

* * *

Jackson approached the counter where April was doing paperwork and sighed a long, tiresome sigh.

"You're scrubbing in on Dr. Robbins' surgery, right?" April asked.

"Maybe," Jackson winced.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? You're on this case, Avery."

"I know I'm on the case, Kepner," Jackson replied. "I just don't know if I'm scrubbing in on the surgery. Because I don't know if that's something I can handle damn-it."

Long pause.

"Percy was my best friend," Jackson suddenly breathed.

April, looking up at Jackson for one second, then back at her paperwork, said: "Reed was _my_ best friend."

"He never wanted to come back," Jackson chuckled. "When our chief of surgery announced that we'd be merging with Seattle Grace, Percy wanted out. He told me was gonna go to the chief and quit. Maybe start his own business, something other than surgery. I didn't let him. I convinced him to stay, gave him every god-damn reason why he _should_ stay. And he loved it…you know, being a surgeon. Getting to cut someone open, to fix people, to save lives. He loved that part of the job but he knew that merging in with Seattle Grace was gonna be tough so he wanted out. But he stayed. Because I told him to. And now…look where we are now."

Miranda Bailey approached the counter, but kept her distance from the two dwelling doctors, as she started signing some paperwork.

"You know," April started again, "Reed kinda had a thing for Percy."

Miranda, hearing this, looked up and turned to face April. "What?"

"I'm…sorry, what?" April looked back at her, confused.

"What did you just say?" Miranda asked, in a tough voice.

"I…said that Reed liked Percy. She was gonna ask him out someday but then the whole merger thing happened and she moved out to a smaller apartment and just…things kept happening so she never really told him how she felt about him," April paused for a second and looked at Miranda. "Why?"

Miranda just stared down at her shoes before looking up and softly stating, "Nothing. Never _mind_."

She took off, trying hard not to show emotion, trying hard to swallow her throat, trying hard not to squeeze her eyes shut and scream in the face of anger and pain.

* * *

Lexie was working behind the counter, after she finally got herself back together, after she finally managed to relax and calm down, quietly and peacefully, when Mark showed up at the station and started doing paperwork.

Lexie looked up at him, but he didn't look back. When she took her eyes off of him, he finally laid his eyes on her. _She won't even look at me, damn-it. Damn, she looks so hot today._

"So, uh," Mark cleared his throat, "how's your boyfriend doing?"

"He's fine. I mean, he's not but...he says he is. Gunshot wound finally doesn't hurt as much as it did last week, but now there's this new kind of pain."

"Yeah," Mark stated. "That pain kinda never goes away."

Long Silence.

"But she hurt him," Mark continued after a while. Lexie looked up at him again. "Izzie hurt Alex. A lot. When she left. And now there's this kind of hole...this kind of part of him that's missing her, that can't live without her. It takes a while...it'll take a while for him to realize that he _can_ live without her. Soon, it'll hurt him less and less, thinking of her gone, thinking of her going somewhere else, with someone else. But then, when he finally realizes that she's never gonna come back-when he realizes he's never gonna be with her again, that's when it finally kicks in. The _real_ pain. The loss. And then, soon, with time, it'll start hurting him less and less until finally, just _finally_, he'll move on and start a new life without her."

Mark smiled at last then walked away. Lexie kept pondering what he just said, swallowing her throat, fighting her tears. _He was **so** not talking about Alex._

* * *

"10 blade please," Arizona ordered from the nurse in OR 1. She was operating, with the help of Jackson Avery, on 10 year-old Sam Banks. "You know how long it's been since I've walked into an OR?"

"Since before...it all happened?" Jackson swallowed his throat. _God, what is wrong with us? We can't even SAY it anymore. We just label it "what happened"._

"Yes, Dr. Avery. Since before...," Arizona took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...about your friends. From Mercy West."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Tell me about them, if you want. If it makes you feel any better I mean. We're gonna be inside this little kid's chest for a while anyway so might as well bond..." Arizona flashed him a smile.

"We all started out together," Jackson began. "Me, Reed, Percy, Kepner... we all started our internship together. We were really tight. We all sort of lived in Kepner's mom's old house but soon, we started drifting apart. Each one of us took his one path and soon people started moving out."

"Things change."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, things change. And then the whole merger thing kinda happened and...that sort of caused more change to happen. And then before you know it..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the nurse interrupted with a chilling voice, "BP's dropping to 80 over 42. He's hyperventilating."

"Alright, get me a crash-cart," Arizona started rushing. "And push him some 30 of morphine. I need some suction here and STAT."

"What the hell happened? Dr. Robbins, what happened?"

"He's going into cardiac arrest," Arizona shook her head in disappointment. "We can't lose him. He's 10. We can't lose him. We can't afford to lose more people damn-it."

* * *

The path to the waiting rooms seemed to take forever. With every step she made, she felt the hallway was getting narrower and narrower by the second. With every breath she took, she felt the world was becoming smaller and smaller. And then there they were. There, she finally saw them.

Mr. and Mrs. Banks sitting calmly and quietly at one of the benches, peacefully holding each other, trying not to freak out or go nutjob on one another.

They looked so sad. So lonely. So depressed.

And this was getting harder and harder on Arizona. The job, I mean. _This isn't what I signed up for. I didn't sign up for kids getting sick and kids dying and kids never waking up again. I signed up for surgery...for saving lives, for making people get better. This is definitely **not** what I signed up for. God, and now Callie and I are starting a family...we're-we're starting a family and I'm finally ready for a child of my own but...but why the hell am I so damn scared?_

"I went and bought them already," Mr. Banks got up and said, in tears, the minute he saw Arizona walking into that waiting rooms like a terrified, sad woman. "The tickets... There's a uh there's a football game next month, in Texas. I already went out and bought us two tickets because that's what he-that's what I promised him. And now...now you're telling me that my son is _never_ gonna wake up again. Now you're telling me that-that he's _braindead_?"

Arizona took a deep breath and managed to keep her coolness. "I'm very sorry for your loss but you need to decide...if you want to take him off life-support."

"I need you to get the hell out of my face," he replied back sternly.

"Jack, stop it," Mrs. Banks grabbed her husband's shoulder, while still crying like a maniac.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

She said one last time, before she walked right out, before she locked herself in the on-call room, before she cried herself to sleep...

* * *

Larry Jennings walked up to Meredith Grey, looking all "legal" and whatever. She was getting ready to go back into her husband's room, to go back and sleep next to him tonight but this guy seemed to want to interrupt that.

"Dr. Grey, pleasure meeting you again," Larry shook hands with her.

"Yes, hello," Meredith nodded gracefully.

"I know this must be an impossible day for you, but there's a bunch of paperwork your husband needs to sign. He _is_ the chief of surgery of this hospital."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jennings," Meredith tried to be polite, "but my husband is not signing anything right now, and won't be, actually, for a while. Until I find it the right time for him to be signing stuff again. Now I know this might be not suitable for you but Derek will not be doing any 'Chiefy' stuff until I say he's ready to do it."

"Dr. Grey, please, you must understand-"

"No, I understand. Believe me." Meredith paused for a while and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You know what, just send them to Dr. Webber. He'll take care of everything."

"Are you...sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes. I am sure. Now go."

Larry nodded and walked away.

* * *

Getting into the elevator seemed easy. There was no one there, except Alex Karev. Which was a relief.

"You look terrible," Alex told Arizona Robbins.

"So do you," she said back without even looking at him.

"I know. Long day."

"Yeah," Arizona chuckled.

"Where you going?"

"I don't know." Arizona replied. "You?"

"Beats _me_," he said. "You uh you wanna get a drink or something?"

"Nope. Can't. Well...can but won't."

"Yeah, it's probably not the best idea anyway."

"I quit my job," Arizona said all of a sudden.

Alex suddenly looked at her, quite shocked. "Why?"

"Long day. Dead kid."

Alex laughed. "_That's_ why you quit your job? I have a crazy dead ex-wife I'm still hung up over, a crazy new girlfriend I can't take my mind off, a gunshot wound that _just_ healed a few days ago, medical bills over my head I can't _ever_ pay off, and you don't see _me_ going nutjob."

After a long pause, Arizona stated quietly, "I miss my brother."

And then she started crying. And hugging Alex, involuntarily.

"I'm paging Torres," Alex sighed.

**===PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE, RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT GETTING THAT MANY REVIEWS IT'S NOT VERY COMFORTING :) PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR AND WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD GO ON WITH IT...THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY===**


End file.
